marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 65
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Behind a curtain, she is shocked to discover that Harry has stored his Green Goblin gear. This comes as a shock to Mary Jane, as she thought Harry destroyed the costume after the last time he wore it.Harry resumed the guise of the Green Goblin in to protect his family from the Hobgoblin. Since Harry and Liz are still on their way out the door, Mary Jane doesn't say anything until she can talk to Peter about it. While in Manhattan, the authorities are on the scene assessing the damage of the Daily Bugle Building after it was lifted out of its foundation by Graviton. Ednar Gortch of the Department of Building Safety has finished her initial assessment and has determined the building is a complete loss and has to be torn down. Overhearing this from above is upsetting to Spider-Man, who considers the Bugle a second home. He thinks that if J. Jonah Jameson still owned the Daily Bugle he'd fight the condemnation of the bulding.Jameson lost ownership of the Daily Bugle when it was bought out from under him by Thomas Fireheart in . The wall-crawler suspects that the new owner, Thomas Fireheart, will try to use this as an excuse to get out the debt of honor he owes Spider-Man.The Puma believed he owed a debt to Spider-Man after accidentally accusing him of a crime in . Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as Goliath passes by on his way to Fisk Tower. Witnessing the situation, Thomas Fireheart tells Kate Cushing to contact their auxillary presses in New Jersey to be ready to prepare a special edition. At that moment, Goliath and his partners arrive at the Kingpin's office, demanding that he pays them for eliminating Spider-Man. When the Kingpin doesn't know what they are talking about, Graviton threatens to raise the entire building off the guard. That's when Spider-Man arrives, firing webs into Graviton's eyes and taking him down with a single punch. Titania leaps at the wall-crawler, but he sends her falling to the ground below. As Spider-Man is swatted aside by Goliath, Titania lands safely on the ground only to be struck by a passing city bus. As Spider-Man recovers from the blow from Goliath, the Trapster tries to cover him in paste. The web-slinger dodges the paste and it strikes Goliath's oncoming fist. As Spider-Man pulls the Trapster to safety, Goliath strikes the side of the building, making his massive hand to stick to it. As Spider-Man webs the Trapster to a lamp post, he is ambushed by the Brothers Grimm. However, he manages to slip away under the cover of smoke from their explosives. Spider-Man leaps around and ambushes them from behind. By this time, Goliath has pulled his hand free from the paste. However, when he tries to turn around and rejoin the flight, he discovers that Spider-Man has tied his legs together causing him to take a hard fall. Spider-Man lands on the villain, he sees a kid near the scene and tosses his camera and tells the boy to take his picture. In the aftermath of the battle, the Chameleon looks through the first issue of the new Jameson News Digets, which feautres a cover photo of Spider-Man and one of Jameson's usual negative headlines. He gloats over his plan as it has succeeded as he intended: setting a number of super-villains to attack the Kingpin's tower only to saved by Spider-Man, further undermining his position in the New York City underworld. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** * Billy (Kid on a Plane) * Dave (Air Traffic Controller) * Edna Gortch (department of building safety employee) Locations: * ** *** **** Harry's Apartment *** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}